She's Your Best Friend's Fiancee
by Eien.Rain
Summary: Eriol and Sakura are engaged and happy, until Eriol’s best friend comes back from Hong Kong... SxS FOREVER, and ExT later.
1. Chapter 1

_She's Your Best Friend's Fiancée_

Written by Hokkaidokyon

Summary: Eriol and Sakura are engaged and happy, until Eriol's best friend comes back from Hong Kong... SxS FOREVER, and ExT later.

……………………….

Chapter One: Engagement and Agreement

……………

"Sakura…." Eriol asked nervously. "I have something to ask you."

"Hm? Yes, what is it?" Sakura smiled warmly, giving Eriol more courage. He fiddled gently with something in his pocket. Sakura, being the dense 20-year-old she is, wondered vaguely what it might be. Gum? Tissues?

"Sakura, you know I love you." Eriol started, and then paused, trying to find the right words.

"And I love you, too, Eriol. Very much." Sakura said brightly, still not knowing what was going on.

"Ah, well…yes……..Sakura….." Eriol slid off the stone bench and knelt down in front of her, his heart thumping madly. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

"EH?" Sakura gasped, her green eyes lighting up with surprise. Eriol would have laughed at her reaction, but he was still too worried about whether or not she would accept. "Eriol, you… You really want to marry me? _Really_?"

"Very much so." Eriol answered firmly. Tears began to fill Sakura's eyes, and Eriol wondered if he had offended her. But all feeling was taken away, partly because Sakura had flung her arms around his neck and was cutting off all blood circulation, but mostly because she whispered,

"Yes. Yes! I'd love to marry you. I love you. Yes, yes, yes!" Eriol smiled and kissed her softly, silently slipping the diamond and emerald ring onto her finger.

"Thank you, Sakura. You've made me the happiest man alive. And I promise to make you happy, too." Eriol kissed her sweetly, but she broke away a second later, her eyes wide.

"I have to tell Dad and Touya!"

……………………………….

"I finished my training. I've been here for five years now. I miss it there."

"Xaio Lang, patience." Yelan Li tried to calm her son. "Just a few more years, I'm sure."

"No. I can't wait a few more years! I'm sick of China- I hate it here!" Xiao Lang ranted. "Let me go, or I'll go mad. Just for a little while. Two years, or so. Just let me go back to Tomoeda for a while. A _long_ while."

"Xiao Lang, I hate to think what two years will do for your training. You'll get lazy and lax, and then when your time is up you'll just complain again!" Yelan fought back, but her side of the argument was not true, and even she knew it. Well, maybe half of it. Xiao Lang was a constant martial artist, and never skipped his daily training for anything. But she didn't know how true the second statement was.

"That isn't true. You know it, and I know it. I've never broken a promise." _And I don't intend to,_ he thought. "Let me go. Please." Xiao Lang asked, his voice becoming more soft and pleading.

Yelan looked at her flustered son, considering. Finally, she nodded. "I want you back in three months."

"Three? No. Two years, I'll call you once a week." Xiao Lang bargained.

"Six months, call me once a day." Yelan fought back.

"One year, I'll call you once every two days. Final offer."

"We've taught you well, Xiao Lang. Or…should it now be 'Syaoran?'"

Xiao Lang hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, mother," he said, then bowed to her before leaving the room to pack. One year was a lot to pack for, after all. Syaoran grinned. He would finally see her again! Would she remember him?

_Please, Sakura. You remember, right?_ He asked silently.

He had first moved to Tomoeda when he was fifteen, and had become best friends with a girl named Sakura. A little while later, he had fallen madly in love with her, but she liked her brother's friend, Yukito. He had finally told her he loved her when he was nearly seventeen, and shortly thereafter had had to come back to Hong Kong, losing contact with her and never receiving an answer. He doubted that she remembered her existed. And now he was twenty one, and still madly in love with the girl. It had been five years since he had last seen her.

Entering his room, Syaoran noticed a letter on his bed. He grinned as he recognized the loopy handwriting of his relative, Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was currently living in Tomoeda. He had left China shortly after Syaoran had come back, and had never been acquainted with any of Syaoran's friends (or so they thought….).

Opening the letter, the strong scent of tea and burnt something wafted through the room- no doubt another of Nakuru's failed attempts at cooking. He smiled as he read it.

_Syaoran,_

_How is China going? Are they going to let you come visit Tomoeda soon? I met a girl the other day at the designer's building. I think you'd like her a lot. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji. She very pretty, but not as much as my girlfriend. Speaking of which, I need your advice. I've decided that I want to propose to her, but I have no idea how. She tells me she loves me, but is it real love? I'm not sure of how to go about it. _

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa_

It was one of the shorter letters, but Syaoran tucked it in a drawer full of letters and cards that he had received from friends. As he was about to shut the drawer, a flash of color caught his attention. He picked up a bright, hot pink card, and remembered that Sakura had given it to him on his sixteenth birthday. He blushed as he read the contents.

_Hey Syao! Happy birthday! Don't you love the color of the card? I knew you would. So listen- just because you're 16 now doesn't mean you can go run off to China and leave me in the dust! I love you! Happy birthday!_

_Love, your BEST friend,_

_Sakura_

_P.s. If you ever have to back to Hong Kong, you had better keep in touch with me, or else!_

Something splashed onto the card, and Syaoran quickly jerked away. Where had the water come from? Then his vision blurred, and he realized. He was crying. Tears began to make their way down his flawless face, reminding him cruelly that he was alone. The salty, bitter taste crept into the corners of his mouth as he gently tucked the pink card into his suitcase. Now that he had read it again, and read that she had loved him, he didn't want to be separated from it. It would be like losing Sakura.

Wiping the tears from his face, he brightened. He would see Sakura soon. He wouldn't be separated from her anymore. With that in mind, he hurriedly began to pack. He wanted the next flight to Tomoeda.

_**Well, that's the end of chapter one. Please review! --Hokkaidokyon**_


	2. Chapter 2

She's Your Best Friend's Fiancée

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the movie or manga. Obviously.

A/\N: I've never seen the movies, or the anime, but I read the six-book-long version of CCS, so I have no idea how Meiling or Yelan Li act (They weren't included in that version). If Yelan is terribly out-of-character, please inform me immediately- I'd like it to be at least a little accurate. I'm not planning on putting Meiling in, since I'd probably mess it up a lot. Thanks for reading- hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

The plane was late getting to the Hong Kong airport, and didn't board until 10:30 at night. Syaoran was sitting impatiently near the flight entrance way, clutching an empty cup loosely. It had once held lemonade, but that was a half hour ago. He had sucked the Styrofoam cup dry. His luggage sat at his feet- all the essential items needed to live in a foreign country for a year. He would be living in a different apartment then he had had before, but he didn't mind. That place had been extremely small and hard to keep clean, as Syaoran liked it.

Syaoran sighed and crushed the empty cup, tossing it to land perfectly inside a garbage can several feet away. Now that his toy was gone, he laid his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and listening. The stupid plane was two hours late- it _had_ to be coming in sometime soon, right?

As if predicting the weather, Syaoran began to bet himself- "_If the plane comes in under twenty minutes, I'll go talk to Sakura first thing in the morning. If it comes in less than sixty minutes but more than twenty, I'll wait a few days. If it comes in…_" he thought, but he was interrupted by the loud voice, announcing that his flight was there.

He looked at the clock. It had been _two minutes_ since he had made the bet. Cringing, he realized what it meant. He was going to see Sakura- tomorrow. Trying to calm down a bit from his sudden nerves, Syaoran gathered up his belongings- with little difficulty, seeing as he was strong, and guys never have as much as girls do, anyway- and went through the archway, towards the airplane headed for Tomoeda.

Right where Sakura was.

**:Sakura:**

"_July_? But that's only four months away! How am I going to make the perfect wedding dress in only four months?" Tomoyo whined, following behind Sakura as they went through the store. Touya had sent them on errands, coming to visit and finding nothing edible in the refrigerator.

"That's plenty of time." Sakura muttered as she glanced at the shelves. "Just be glad I'm actually _letting_ you make this dress. The ones you put me in when we were younger were insane."

Tomoyo pouted, then grabbed a carton of ice cream and positioned it in the cart. "I've gotten better, and you know it. Speaking of which- my design plans were accepted in France and England. Isn't that neat? I'll be going to England in a few days to go sign a contract. Actually," she smiled shyly, "I'm leaving in two days. In the early morning."

"Tomoyo, that's wonderful! Eriol's leaving tomorrow to go to a few meetings down there. Maybe you'll meet. But Tomoyo, why didn't you tell me? That's such great news!" Sakura grinned, placing butter and eggs in the pushcart. Tomoyo shrugged.

"I dunno… I guess all this excitement about the wedding. Speaking of which, back to your dress. It will, of course, be white. I'd like it to have short sleeves, but not a sleeveless since those are ugly, since it's in July. I've met Eriol, though it was incredibly brief. He was on the other side of the room and I didn't get a good look. And I can never see him while he's here- I'm out of town too much. Hey, what kind of dress would _he _like? Argh, I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me sooner!"

Sakura laughed.

"Calm down. Let's see…..I do want Eriol to like my wedding dress. Um… He doesn't really go for immodesty, so I'll take your advice and have a short-sleeved. Maybe with beads, and a long train, too. And maybe a little tiny bit of lace, or maybe a sash, or maybe even…"

"Hold it right there, Sakura. _I'm_ the designer, not you." Tomoyo teased, and the two headed for the check-out stand. "You….you get to be the beautiful model! Ooh, I can record your whole wedding, and your reception, and when you cut the cake and smear it in Eriol's face…. Sakura, this is so wonderful! Tell me more about Eriol. Please?"

Sakura laughed again. "Why are you so eager all of the sudden?"

"Because you're engaged. I have to make sure he's the right man for you! Is he modest? Is he charming? Is he kind? Gentlemanly?" Tomoyo began listing attributes as if they were a shopping list.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! He's the best man in the world. No one compares."

Tomoyo looked closely at her long-time friend. "What about Syaoran? You were pretty deeply in love with him, before he left for China."

Sakura stared. "Who's that again?" she asked.

"Are you serious? You can't be! Syaoran Li, your best friend! It's only been five years since you lost contact, but you had the _biggest_ crush on him, I still can't _believe_………." She paused. "You remember him, don't you?"

"Now I do. But barely. He was always leaving. I was stupid to have such a big crush on him. If he were here now, I'm positive that I wouldn't fall for him. Eriol is so…..Perfect. Especially for me."

And the topic was dropped.

**:Next Day (Tomorrow is the day Syaoran will visit Sakura):**

"Bye, Touya! I hope you come visit again soon. Love ya!" Sakura hugged her brother goodnight, and watched him go down the stairs. Sakura's apartment was on the third floor of a nice apartment building, where she lived alone. Fujitaka had passed away four years ago, and Sakura had moved to the apartment in downtown Tomoeda, so that she was closer to her school. Touya went to college in Tokyo, but was permitted to visit Sakura whenever the time was right. Tomoyo, when she was actually in town, usually stayed with her mother, Sonomi, and a few times, when her mother was out of town, Tomoyo stayed instead with Sakura.

As Sakura shut the front door, Tomoyo's voice came from the living room.

"Sakura, You have a message on your phone." Then, in a very sing-song, teasing voice, she added, "From 'E. Hi-ra-gii-za-wa!" Sakura couldn't keep the grin from her face as she pressed the red, blinking button on the phone. A loud beep sounded before a voice said,

"_Hey, you've reached Sakura Kinomoto. However, I'm either gone, busy, or I lost my phone, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you. Bye!"_ another loud beep, before a male's voice sounded.

"_Hey, Sakura, it's Eriol. The plane just landed in England, so I'm calling from the taxi. I have a few more meetings today, but I'll try to call again tomorrow. I love you! Talk to you in the morning."_

"Aw, he sounds sweet," Tomoyo giggled as Sakura blushed.

"Well, of course he does! He's only the most perfect man in the world!" Sakura smiled. Then, "Oh, hey, Tomoyo. What time do you have to leave for England tomorrow? Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No, it's okay. My mom's driver will be taking me. And besides, the plane leaves at four in the morning- I have to be there by three. Can you even get up that early?"

Sakura shrugged. "I doubt that I could. Anyway, you should be getting to bed. It's ten-thirty."

"Yeah, I guess….Well, I'll see you in a few days, Sakura! Love ya! Take care!" Tomoyo paused at the doorway. "Oh, and one other thing, Sakura…" she stared at Sakura coolly. "Absolutely _no_ planning without me. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah! Bye, Tomoyo!"

**End of Chapter Two.**

I'm sorry it's moving so slowly! Syaoran will go see Sakura in the next chapter, and it will be a longer and more interesting chapter, too. Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter:

_**Miharu-rin**_

_**Yucina101**_

_**Ayumi-Chan07**_

_**Miss Koneko**_

**_Vicky's Sparks_**

_**Dbzgtfan2004**_

_**Sakura Yingfa Li**_

**_Automatic Flower _**(You have a cool name!)

Anyway, Thanks again for reviewing. I'll try to update more- Summer has been kinda hectic. Flames aren't loved and adored, but are accepted.

--Hokkaidokyon


	3. Chapter 3

She's Your Best Friend's Fiancée

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the movie or manga. Obviously.

A/\N: I'm gonna be out of town for a few days, so I can't update. So here's chapter three! I hope you like it. Shout-outs are at the end of the chapter! Oh, and yes, I did change my user name. It's now Eien.Rain!

**oo Chapter Three oo**

Syaoran tapped his fingers nervously on the elevator door. Thoughts flashed through his mind as he got off, heading to his room. He had gone to town for errands, now coming back as a wreck, trying to sort out what he would say to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura!" he recited to thin air, practicing. "Uh… I'm…um… back." He hit his head on the counter. "This……" he moaned, "sucks."

**O.o.O Sakura O.o.O**

"Yeah, Tomoyo left a few hours ago for England. She has some contracts that need to be signed. I was wondering if you guys would meet!" Sakura said into the phone. Eriol had called a half hour ago, and their conversation showed no signs of winding down.

"It's not very likely that we'll meet… I have a lot of meetings to attend. So what've you been doing, by yourself?" Eriol asked.

"Well, I don't really have much planned out for the next few days. I was gonna take it easy for a little while, do a little planning for the wedding while Tomoyo isn't here breathing down my neck." Sakura laughed and stroked the large orange cat in her lap- a gift from Eriol, which she had named fondly 'Kero.'

"Ah, yes. Have you figured out the colors you want? How about the dress?"

"We-e-ell, I was thinking red and white… You know, for the colors, and Tomoyo won't really give me a say in how the dress will look. You'd think she was planning her own wedding, instead of helping with mine."

"Oh, is she engaged?" Eriol inquired, "I wouldn't have thought…"

"No, she isn't. She's not even dating anyone. She really should find a nice guy and settle down. She's beautiful and kind- she'd have no problem finding a cute guy and getting married."

"Not as beautiful as you." Eriol grinned into the phone, knowing that Sakura must be blushing on the other end.

"Thank you. Even so, I must feel sorry for her…" Sakura trailed off.

"Why?"

"Because even if she looks at every single man on the planet, she'll never find one as perfect as you." It was Sakura's turn to smile, wondering if she had finally gotten her handsome fiancé to blush.

"But-"

"Oh, Eriol, the doorbell just rang- can I call you back in a few minutes?"

"Ah- um, yes. I'll keep my phone on for you. I love you, darling."

"Love you too. Bye!"

Sakura sighed as she put the cordless phone back in its place and got up to answer the door. Who could it be? Really, on a day like this, no one normally visited Sakura- Chiharu lived an hour away, married to Yamazaki, her grade-school and high school sweetheart, and Naoko was usually busy with her fulltime job.

She finally stopped wondering and pulled the door open.

"Hi, Sakura," Syaoran Li said a little breathlessly, watching her carefully.

"Uhhh…." Sakura gaped, not understanding. He look very familiar….. he looked….Well, extremely cute, to put it bluntly. But what was his name? Spiky brown hair… Amber eyes… "_Syaoran_?!"

"Um, yeah," Syaoran replied, sounding uncomfortable.

"Well, uh… come on in!" Sakura blustered, opening the door wider so that he could come in. "Sorry, the place is kinda… messy… I wasn't planning on anyone coming over."

"Oh. Sorry," Syaoran smiled a bit, looking at the unkempt apartment. Paper was everywhere, be it crumpled, stained, or smooth, and dishes lay randomly around the floor and table. Other than that, the apartment wasn't too bad… A few clothes here and there, but nothing too terribly unorganized. "I should've called, but I wasn't sure of your number, so… I'm sorry, is it a bad time? I can come back later—and call first, if you'd prefer…."

"No, no! It's totally fine. I just…. Wasn't expecting you here, after however many years…" Sakura began to pick up dishes and put them on the kitchen counter, trying not to sit there and stare uncomfortably. "What've you been doing lately? Oh, go ahead and sit down."

"I've been doing a lot of training… Martial Arts, schooling, training to take over the family business." He answered, sitting down on the couch as he spoke. "But then I came back here, for a bit more schooling, and to come back into contact with some old friends," he smiled. "I'm only here for a little while."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you came to visit me! It's been so long since we've seen each other, hasn't it?" Sakura smiled, and he grinned back.

"Yeah, it has. I still have your letters, though, somewhere. And…" Syaoran suddenly trailed off, looking at the pictures on the living room table. One caught his attention immediately. "You… know Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, you do too?"

"He's my best friend."

"Oh… Well, I guess he never told you…He's my fiancé."

_End of Chapter three!_

Please review—I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update soon. –Eien.Rain


End file.
